


I'm your man

by DANHK



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANHK/pseuds/DANHK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor puede comenzar de la manera y con la persona que uno menos se lo imagina, sólo nunca hay que perder la esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your man

El hombre estuvo varios minutos parado en la entrada, indeciso sobre dónde debía tomar asiento, si en la acostumbrada barra solitaria o en aquella alejada mesa en la esquina con _él_. Con su mano derecha alejó los mechones color castaño de su juvenil rostro, los cuales, rebeldes como eran, cayeron de nuevo en sus posiciones sin importarles nada; mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el bolso que contenía sus materiales escolares. Los impacientes dedos tamborileando sobre el lazo que pendía de su hombro.

Por fin se decidió y se aproximó con paso seguro hacia aquel hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo al soltar la pregunta que podría o no permitir el conocerlo.

–Ese título es muy bueno –comenzó, llamando su atención–, ¿puedo sentarme? –cuestionó con una sonrisa premeditada una vez tuvo esas esmeraldas sobre sí.

El hombre mayor lo miraba encarando una ceja con cara de pocos amigos, visiblemente molesto por la interrupción. Por la manera en que sostenía ese volumen de rosada cubierta, no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar de leer sólo para mantener _su_ molesta conversación.

El más joven se mantuvo impasible con la sonrisa tatuada en sus facciones. Había tomado una decisión y era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Para él pasó una eternidad y un poco más estando parado en esa incómoda situación bajo el meticuloso escrutinio de aquella pesada mirada. Al cabo de un tiempo, notó unos imperceptibles cambios en el rostro del otro: había fruncido el ceño y luego alzado de nuevo la ceja. Ésa era la señal que estaba esperando.

–Soy Yukina Kou, trabajo en la librería Marimo. –Hizo una pausa forzada. ¿Debería hablarle formalmente? Ensanchó su sonrisa y prosiguió–: Eres un cliente frecuente, ¿no es cierto? Te he visto muchas veces en el área de literatura, por eso me sorprendió el ver que te cambiaste de pronto a la sección de _manga_ –aquí se permitió soltar una encantadora y conveniente risita–, sobre todo a la de _manga shôjo_. Sin embargo, tienes un gusto excelente, has escogido los mejores títulos, aunque… ya me esperaba eso de ti. En especial _ése_ es mi favorito –mencionó, señalando con su largo dedo el libro que se mantenía abierto en la mano del otro hombre, quien bajó la mirada, sorprendido, como si no supiera lo que había estado sosteniendo hasta ahora y ese objeto desconocido hubiese sido colocado al azar entre sus dedos.

En ese momento de distracción, Yukina aprovechó para sentarse en el sillón vacío del otro lado de la mesa, sin bajar por un instante la brillante sonrisa.

–Sí, bueno –balbuceó el hombre de ojos verdes–, acabo de entrar a trabajar como editor de mangas shôjo, así que pensé correcto tratar de familiarizarme con ellos –mencionó sin quitar la mueca de desagrado de su rostro–. ¿Conque librerías Marimo?

Yukina se permitió liberar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que mantenía. Lo más difícil ya había pasado.

–Sí, soy el encargado de la sección de mangas shôjo –dijo extendiéndole su tarjeta de presentación.

El hombre clavó su mirada jade en los ojos canela de Yukina, como intentando adivinar sus secretas intenciones, dándose por vencido al final.

–Onodera Ritsu, editorial Marukawa –respondió a su vez, entregando su tarjeta.

En ese momento una solícita empleada del local se le acercó a Yukina entregándole el reglamentario vaso de agua y tomando su orden. El joven de cabello castaño pidió un latte sin azúcar, mientras que Ritsu se decantó por una segunda taza de Americano, también sin endulzar.

–Es genial –rompió de pronto el silencio que se había formado, paralizándolo todo a su alrededor.

–¿Disculpa? –inquirió Ritsu, mirándolo por encima del tomo que aún trataba en vano de leer.

–Que creo que es genial que seas editor de manga shôjo. Me parece increíble el trabajo que desempeñas. Crear tantas bellas historias que te llegan al corazón.

Escuchó como el mayor dejaba escapar un gruñido.

–No es como si yo lo hubiese elegido. Yo solicité el departamento de literatura, no sé porqué me asignaron al de mangas para chica –refunfuñó bastante molesto, evidentemente recordando otro factor poco agradable sobre su nuevo trabajo.

–Aún así me parece una fabulosa profesión. Yo he llegado a disfrutar más con unas historias de manga shôjo que con algunas de literatura. Siento que a veces son más sinceras –manifestó Yukina contemplando el serio rostro de Onodera.

–¡Como si el amor pudiese encontrarse tan fácilmente en la calle, una cafetería o… en el trabajo! –contradijo con un deje de tristeza al mencionar lo último.

Yukina desvaneció por un milisegundo el gesto apacible que había mantenido todo ese tiempo al notar ese singular énfasis.

–¡Pues yo sí creo que sea posible! –defendió su punto de vista–. Existe ese amor inesperado. Un cariño que nace de ver a una persona de lejos todos los días. Tras observar un rostro en todas sus facetas: cuando está triste, cuando frunce el ceño molesto porque algo le sucedió en el trabajo, cuando está fatigado porque no ha podido descansar en días, ¡cuando está feliz porque salió un nuevo libro de su autor favorito!

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron inmensamente en el mismo instante en que las palabras acababan de abandonar los labios del joven de mirada café, quien se reprendió mentalmente por su exabrupto, mas ya era tarde para fingir que nunca dijo algo. Si deseaba la atención de Onodera, era seguro que ya la había conseguido.

–No creo que sea algo malo el pensar que uno está unido a su persona destinada por un fuerte hilo rojo que los atraerá en algún momento –continuó templando la inflexión de su voz–. Si uno no se cierra podría llegar a notarlo. Si se da una oportunidad de seguir ese hilo hasta llegar al otro extremo…

Onodera volvió a fruncir el ceño, disgustado.

–Intenté seguir ese hilo hace tiempo y no funciónó. Sólo fui lastimado cuando la otra persona lo cortó cruelmente. ¡Pero qué has de saber tú, eres tan joven! –siseó, con un obvio doble significado en su frase final.

–Tengo 21 años. Ya no soy un niño. Y es evidente que aquella persona de la que hablas no era la indicada; si lo fuese las cosas no hubieran terminado… si fuese yo jamás te hubiera dejado ir –afirmó categóricamente Yukina, la seriedad reflejándose en cada una de sus finas facciones.

Sus ojos caramelo se clavaron en la faz del otro. Estaba muy molesto. Las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Afortunadamente para ambos, su atención fue desviada hacia la joven mesera que había llegado a entregar la orden y que, sintiendo el tenso ambiente de la mesa, trató de huir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

–Lo siento, no debí de haberme metido en asuntos tan delicados –se disculpo sin quererlo Yukina.

No recibió respuesta por parte de Onodera, quien alzó de nuevo el libro que reposaba apacible sobre la mesa y lo abrió donde se había quedado para proseguir con su lectura. Sabía perfectamente que en otra situación hubiese tomado sus cosas y se hubiera lanzado a la salida sin pensárselo dos veces, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, este _desconocido_ , Yukina Kou, le transmitía un aura de serenidad y protección. Frunciendo el ceño por enésima vez en el día, se preguntó a sí mismo si había escuchado en la discusión de hacía unos minutos una clara y no tan formal declaración por parte del chico que estaba frente a él estudiando con pasmoso cuidado los movimientos parsimoniosos de la espuma de su latte, como si en ella se escondieran los más sagrados secretos de la existencia humana.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente. Era imposible. ¿Quién sería capaz de enamorarse de él sólo por verlo de lejos en una maldita librería? Recordaba que muchas veces había asistido ahí saliendo del trabajo, lo cual significaba que la imagen que debía de tener de él era el de un hombre despeinado, con enormes ojeras, la misma ropa de los días anteriores y sin bañarse… lo cual definía realmente bien el perfil de editor de Esmeralda que había adquirido desde hacía unos meses. Ahora la incógnita se incrementaba. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se le declararía a él, siendo _él_ , y con una facha deplorable? No, entre más lo pensaba, más imposible se le hacía. Ese jefe suyo le desestabilizaba sus pensamientos gracias a todo el acoso del que lo hacía víctima.

“El chico sólo defendía su forma de pensar. Deja de creer en tonterías. Los cuentos de hadas no existen en el mundo real”, se regañó mentalmente sin poderse concentrar en la obra que estrujaba entre sus dedos. “Ni siquiera porque el niño tenga nombre y apariencia de príncipe.”

– _If you want a lover, I’ll do anything you ask me to_ … –le llegó el calmado susurro desde el otro lado de la mesa–. _And if you want another kind of love, I’ll wear a mask for you_. –Ritsu contempló al joven ante él. Rostro apacible, con su mejilla recargada sobre el dorso de su mano derecha, reposando tranquilamente sobre la mesa y agitando distraídamente el café con la cucharilla de plata. Tenía una voz hermosa… tan acorde a sus demás atributos.

Onodera sintió sus mejillas arder cuando los ojos caramelo de Yukina se posaron en su delicada fisonomía.

– _If you want a partner, take my hand or if you want to strike me down in anger, here I stand_ –cantó sin dejar de contemplarlo como si tuviese la Mona Lisa ante sí. Luego, con un tono más seductor que el resto, soltó–: _I’m your man_.

¿Le estaba dedicando la canción a él? Esto era una locura. ¡Todo era una maldita locura! El que un joven varios años menor (y bastante atractivo) se le acercara en una cafetería el único día que tenía libre en semanas, presentándose tan amable y con tantas confianzas, que le dijera que lo veía desde hacía mucho, se le confesara y luego comenzara a cantarle… El que sus mejillas ardieran como si estuviese a medio día bajo los rayos de un sol veraniego, que su estómago le cosquilleara por un nerviosismo que no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué estaba sintiendo…

Su boca se abrió intentando decir algo. La sentía reseca. Tomó su _americano_ a toda prisa. Aún no era suficiente. Ni gota de líquido en su boca. Bajo la atenta y profunda mirada café de Yukina sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir. Con manos temblorosas cogió su bolsa, se enredó con su abrigo y corrió hacia la puerta sin detenerse, ni al chocar con un cliente que acababa de entrar, ni cuando sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle por no interrumpir su frenética carrera aún después de varias calles con el frío de esa noche estival golpeándole en el rostro.

Yukina se quedó contemplando el vacío que había dejado tras de sí el de ojos color esmeralda. Lanzó un suspiro cansado y procedió a beberse su tibia bebida.

 

*********

 

Onodera recorría los pasillos de la librería Marimo. Buscaba la nueva publicación del renombrado escritor Usami Akihiko: portada dura, _obi_ aterciopelado, papel de óptima calidad… es decir, para un editor como él, una verdadera obra de arte.

A pesar de sus múltiples juramentos de no pisar de nuevo aquella tienda, no le había quedado de otra, no podría regresar a casa por la siguiente semana gracias a la idea de su jefe de cabello azabache de asignarlo como editor de la _mangaka_ más impuntual de todas. Así que, sin poder reprimir sus ansias de sostener el precioso ejemplar del maestro Usami, había ido al local donde trabajaba _él_.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya tenía rato ahí y no se había topado con el alto joven de la otra noche y, como no tendría nada qué hacer en la sección de manga, era probable que saliera victorioso de su misión de incógnito. Sin embargo, el color le desapareció del rostro cuando frente a él, al lado de las cajas generales, estaba el castaño Yukina arreglando varios tomos del nuevo título que su departamento editorial acababa de sacar al mercado.

Trató de darse vuelta antes de ser notado, pero, para su mala (o buena) fortuna, ya había sido visualizado por el joven de mirada canela.

–Buenas noches, Ritsu –escuchó el saludo a sus espaldas.

–Bue… buenas noches… –tartamudeó encarando al otro hombre.

–¿Quieres que te cobre eso? –sonrió, señalando el libro que Onodera mantenía apretujando entre sus manos.

–Ah, sí, esto… –dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

–Como no hay muchos clientes debido a la tormenta de hace unas horas, pensé que sería buena idea comenzar a arreglarlos para que mañana estén listos a primera hora– explicó, tomando el volumen de las manos del otro y encaminándose hacia la caja.

–Pero es un libro… –llamó Onodera, intentando alejarse.

–Puede cobrarse en cualquier caja, no te preocupes –indicó Yukina con una sonrisa aún más amplia–. ¿Lo editaste tú? –preguntó refiriéndose al manga con el que había estado trabajando hasta hacía unos instantes.

–Ah, no, lo editó un compañero de trabajo, Kisa –respondió Ritsu–. Yo sólo he editado uno hasta ahora, y me acaban de encargar un nuevo trabajo.

–¡Genial, sé que serás un gran editor de mangas algún día! –elogió Yukina, mas no pudo evitar el observar cómo el gesto de Ritsu se tornaba oscuro al contemplar el tomo que mantenía entre sus manos–. No quieres ser un editor de mangas, ¿cierto?

–No lo sé –reconoció Onodera–. Los libros me apasionan, quería dedicarme a ellos; sin embargo, trabajando con autores tan talentosos como el maestro Usami Akihiko, ¿cómo decirlo?, no se tiene el sentimiento de logro como cuando colaboré con la obra de la maestra Mutou.

Yukina contempló el rostro de Onodera, una sonrisa cálida había suavizado las facciones del hombre mayor.

–¿Tienes tiempo? –inquirió Yukina, entregándole la bolsa con el producto y su cambio.

–¿Tiempo? –cuestionó a su vez Ritsu, sin comprender a qué se refería el más joven.

–En cinco minutos salgo de mi turno, quizá… podríamos ir a tomar algo. Si gustas, claro –ofreció Yukina, clavando su mirada café en la jade de Onodera.

Ritsu titubeó unos minutos.

–Debo volver a la oficina en media hora –dijo por fin.

–¿Puedo acompañarte allá? –insistió el de los ojos color canela decidido a no obtener un “no” por respuesta.

Viendo la obstinación del chico, Ritsu se dio por vencido. Aunque ¿por qué un joven como Kou se interesaría en una persona como él? Realmente no podía comprender las intenciones de chico. Tal vez sólo era una broma y él era la víctima perfecta.

 

*********

 

Parado frente a la puerta principal de la librería, Onodera frunció el ceño disgustado, el color rojo que había teñido sus mejillas hasta hacía un momento, desapareciendo paulatinamente.

–Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas –vino el murmullo en su oído como la ligera brisa que agita las hojas de los árboles.

–Deja de jugar –le espetó molesto, alejándose de él. Después de todo había sido una mala idea el dejarse engañar de esa manera.

–Nadie está jugando –defendió Yukina, apretando el paso para alcanzar a Onodera, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de molestia por parte del otro.

Se adentraron a un parque medianamente iluminado por unas lámparas de halógeno esparcidas aquí y allá. Por los altavoces sonaba discretamente una melodía con tintes de jazz y una potente voz de barítono.

–Oh, ¡esa es mi canción favorita! –exclamó de repente Yukina, atrayendo la atención del otro. Su rostro tan radiante como la luminaria del parque.

Luego, jalando al otro del brazo, lo atrajo hacia él.

–¿Me permitirías esta pieza? –cuestionó con la misma determinación de antes.

Con un gruñido de parte de Onodera lo tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y se comenzó a mover al ritmo de la música.

– _I’d crawl to you baby and I’d fall at your feet; and I’d howl at your beauty like a dog in heat_ –comenzó a cantar con su bella voz como lo había hecho antes. Fue entonces cuando Onodera reconoció el tono de la canción como aquella que el joven de ojos canela le había dedicado en el café–. _And I’d claw at your heart_ _  
 _And I’d tear at your sheet._ _I’d say please. ‘Cause … I’m your man.__

Onodera sintió la respiración del otro agitar sutilmente algunos de sus castaños cabellos, mientras su mirada se posaba en los aretes que adornaban aquellos oídos delicados, aumentando así, el aire juvenil que ya de por sí rodeaba el guapo rostro de Yukina. Ellos le daban un toque de rebeldía como poniendo de manifiesto el espíritu libre que se encontraba contenido en ese cuerpo.

Las dulces palabras entonadas suavemente para él lo atrajeron de nuevo a la realidad. La canción ya había terminado, no obstante, su sereno movimiento continuaba presente siguiendo el fantasma de los compases ya idos, cual olas en un mar al atardecer.

– _I’m your man. If you want a lover I’ll do anything you ask me to; and if you want another kind of love I’ll wear a mask for you_. _‘Cause_ I’m your man _…_ ¿Me dejarías ser ese hombre? –cuestionó Yukina inclinándose sobre Ritsu, acercando su rostro serio sobre el contrario–. Me gustas, Ritsu –le confesó acortando la distancia entre ellos–. Me has gustado desde hacía mucho. Hay muchos clientes que asisten a la librería sólo para verme. Muchas chicas jóvenes se acercaban a mí para preguntarme cualquier cosa, por eso me asignaron el departamento de shôjo manga, incluso algunos hombres me veían. Pero tú siempre ibas solo, sin fijarte en nadie con un mundo de problemas en la mente. Siempre directo a la sección de literatura, en tu camino pasabas por los pasillos donde estoy asignado y mirabas los libros con una mueca de desprecio.

“Al principio pensaba que sólo eras un chico engreído que humillaba el trabajo de los demás, pero luego pude ver que esa expresión no iba dirigida hacia los mangas en sí mismo, sino quizá hacia ti. Representaban algo doloroso. Fue en ese momento cuando comencé a interesarme por ti. Te seguía con la mirada cada que aparecías, intentando comprenderte un poco más con cada gesto y movimiento que procurabas. Logré aprender que te alegrabas cuando salía una nueva publicación de los escritores Usami y Sumi y que te desagradaban los textos populares con mala encuadernación…

–Por favor no juegues conmigo –susurró por lo bajo Ritsu girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

–Me sorprendí mucho cuando llegaste un día a la caja donde estaba trabajando, cargado de un montón de tomos de manga shôjo, con una pasmosa seguridad en tu rostro –prosiguió hablando Yukina, al tiempo que tomaba la barbilla de Onodera y volvía a atraer su mirada hacia él–. Estaba tan preocupado al cobrártelos, porque temía que te fueses a dar cuenta de lo que nervioso que estaba, pero tú seguías en tu universo, en el que no estaba incluido yo. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti.

"¡Te quiero, Ritsu! ¡Sé que tú no crees en esas tonterías del destino o que piensas que sería imposible salir con un extraño al que conociste en una cafetería, pero yo quiero salir contigo! ¡No podía soportar un día más sabiendo que tú no tenías ni la menor idea de mi existencia! ¡Soy consciente que suena a una locura, pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Te quiero, Ritsu, realmente te quiero!

Onodera permaneció callado escuchando las vehementes declaraciones del joven. Sí, verdaderamente parecía una locura, esa pasión que emitía el de los ojos canela, las palabras que había usado… Onodera se había negado volver a caer frente al amor tras las terribles experiencias que había sufrido con su superior, mas la calidez, la seguridad y la sinceridad reflejadas en esa mirada afable le hacían querer volver a creer en aquello que pensaba perdido. Tal vez no fuese tan malo tener esperanza de nuevo. Siempre habría malos momentos, pero también buenos, y quizá por éstos últimos valdría la pena arriesgarse y tirarse al vacío de la incertidumbre.

El calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, quemando sus mejillas. Las mariposas volaban en su estómago intentando escapar, batiendo con fuerza sus frágiles alas. Yukina tomó su rostro cuidadosamente y posó sus labios sobre los del expectante Ritsu en un delicado beso que cerraba el pacto implícito entre ambos.

–Nunca lo olvides –murmuró Yukina, aún inclinado sobre Onodera–, _soy tu hombre._


End file.
